


Imagine fighting a DRAGON. Seem petty.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [3]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: tiger lily is present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Chili Pepper uses her smarts gained from her hobby (researching Legendary cookies) to help the other decide where to go.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Kudos: 5





	Imagine fighting a DRAGON. Seem petty.

" OK, Apple Cookie is officially asleep," I say, getting up from checking on Apple. Cherry Blossom started a little fire on the dirt road. Sumac rocks do make great fires. I walk over to all the others, they were sitting around the fire. " Alright! We need to plan out what we're doing EXACTLY. We can't just say 'We're going to Dragon's Valley to find a Legendary' and call it a day."

" Haa, that makes a lot of sense. Why didn't we do this before? It seems so basic to do..." Cherry Blossom starts. " So thanks!, Chili Pepper!"

" No Problem!" I say, giving her a thumb-up.

" So... Where do we begin?" Roll Cake says, curling up in a way that his knees are to his chin. " We go into Dragon's Valley, no? Then what? Does Dragon's Valley even have any specific places? Other than the tribes, that is."

" There are THREE main places!" I grab a stick and start drawing a map in the dirt, making sure it's in a spot where the fire's light hits. It IS the middle of the night after all. " The Mala Tribe's Land, the Red Dragon's Nest on top of a mountain, and lastly. The Cheddar Mines. Supposedly the Cheddar Mines was originally a small area made in tribute for a dragon, but was later forgotten and became a mining area. IT's filling with treasure...."

" You're drooling, Chili Pepper." Roll Cake butts in. I can't help it! I'm a retired baddy, man! Even the thought of the colorful jewels, gleaming under the golden rock, just waiting to be taken... Hey hey! It wouldn't technically be stealing!!! " So where do we head? I assume the Red Dragon's next since the Dragon's _are_ Legendaries. They may have ties to the cookies we need to speak to!"

" No!" Knight shouted. " The Red Dragon is nothing but scum! Absolutely evil!"

" Dude calm down you don't want to wake Apple...!" Roll Cake says quietly. " Whaddya' mean? I thought all Legendaries except that Dark Lady was good!"

" The Dragons..." Knight grumbles, pulling down a shaft on his helmet down a bit to cover his eyes. " They go haywire and burn down kingdoms..."

" Eheheh, ay Knight Cookie." Roll Cake snickers. Gabbing at Knight's shoulder with his elbow. " You're a knight? Did ya' slay a dragon to save a princess or sumthin'? Eh, eh?!"

" Yes."

" Oh."

" Anyways! NO. There has to be another Legendary we can talk to there! Just not a DRAGON! Dragons don't have that power anyway!" Knight sighed, then turned to me. " Chili Pepper. You're super knowledgeable about Legendaries, right?"

" The smartest!" I flash. " Why do you ask?"

" Then you should know what Legendary cookies are in Dragon's Valley."

" Lemme think... The Red Dragon and their creation, Fire-Spirit! Shouldn't that dude be able to help?" I say. Finally, my knowledge comes in handy!

" Ah, I kinda' forgot Fire-Spirit Cookie existed..." Knight looks down. " He's a weirdo-"

" YOU KNOW A LEGENDARY COOKIE?!" I yell, quickly covering my mouth. Wouldn't want to wake Apple... " How?! How many do you know-"

" Three, why?"

" THREE FRICKING LEGENDARY COOKIES?!" This is unbelievable! And he's acting so casual too!!! Grr, that really rubs me the wrong way-

" Calm down. It's not long I hang out with them often. Heck, one of them is my sworn enemy. Hehe, I totally defeated that bastard..." Knight quietly giggles. He's strong enough to beat one! Gah... I'm so jealous... " Anyways, yes, Fire-Spirit may be able to help. He's not very easy to communicate with."

" Hm, OK! So that's our plan!" Cherry Blossom smiled. She has been rather quiet lately. Y'know, she's letting us take control. " We go to Dragon's Valley and find Fire-Spirit Cookie, the Legendary! Great! He'd be near the Red Dragon's nest, yeah? Since you said they made him."

" Yup yup!" I chime in. " Just about! We'll see when we get there!"

" Great!" Cherry Blossom laughs and claps her hands. " We should go to sleep then, it won't be comfy but who cares. I'm beat!"

" Yeah, you're right." Roll Cake yawns and lays down. " We should keep the fire going then since we don't have covers."

And so we did. We all went to sleep next to the fire.

Seriously. This plan is the last thing I'm hanging onto. Really. I have nothing left but this plan, to save all the cookies by a Legendary's power... It'll work, I gotta' believe it! How is everyone else keeping up? As far as I know, they don't have anything! No hope left... Maybe it's just me. But I don't see much point in staying here if it's all a netherworld.


End file.
